vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
High Water and a Devil's Daughter/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :SOFYA: And Marcel, no one's seen him in over hours. :JOSH: Because he's locked in a dungeon. :VINCENT: You're the high priest of the Hollow. :DOMINIC: You're the one who allowed the Hollow into this world. See, your ancestors were the only thing holding him back and when you severed that link you allowed it to go free. :FREYA: What Elijah did... :KEELIN: Hey, in my family it's lots of fighting, lots of violence, so that's why I chose a different path. Made my own life. So can you, you know. :VINCENT: The Hollow has been haunting the city for a very long time and when it does bubble up it always does so in a pattern of four. :HAYLEY: It's looking for something. And I'm pretty sure that I have one of them. :KLAUS: When a witch wishes to be reborn, its remains are required to complete the spell. :HAYLEY: Who has the other three? :ELIJAH: Dominic said that he had found something here. :KLAUS: The Tunde Blade... it's gone. The Abattoir :ELIJAH: Ugh, O-positive. You heathen. :KLAUS: New rules. No blood shed in the house where my daughter sleeps and plays. Perhaps I'll go out for dinner. :ELIJAH: Oh, no, no, no, no. We have no way to know who will take Dominic's place as the Hollow's right hand. There could be any number of disciples out there. :KLAUS: Yes, yes, yes, all who may have the means to kill us. You know, if you hadn't been so hasty to kill him, we'd be dealing with the devil we know. :ELIJAH: Spoken by the devil I know best of all. :KLAUS: I take it you have a plan. :ELIJAH: Freya will place a barrier spell on the compound. No one gets in or out. :KLAUS: Oh, so we're to stay here while our enemies seek to resurrect this monstrosity and let me guess, you won't be confined here. :ELIJAH: I have a little errand to run. :KLAUS: And while you're off cavorting all over town, I'm what? Grounded? :ELIJAH: Essentially. Why don't you take out your frustration on that filthy jawbone our enemy seems so fascinated by. :KLAUS: Gladly. Bourbon Street leaves Jardin gris Voodoo Shop. While walking the street, she sees Dominic, alive and well. The Abattoir :HOPE: "A man of words and not of deeds, is like a garden full of weeds. And when the weeds begin to crawl, it's like a bird upon the wall. And when the bird away does fly, it's like an eagle in the sky." goes through the stuff from her parent's storage unit. Klaus attempts to destroy the Hollow's jaw bone. :HOPE: "And when the sky begins to roar, it's like a lion at the door. And when the door begins to crack... it's like a stick across your back. And when your back begins to smart, it's like a knife inside your heart. And when your heart begins to bleed, you're dead and dead and dead indeed." :KLAUS: Not exactly the most uplifting reading material. :HOPE: It's an old book of rhymes. There's a lot of weird stuff here. :KLAUS: You know, Hope, I'd rather you didn't play here, actually. All the splinters and the dust... and the bats. :HOPE: There aren't any bats. :KLAUS: I've seen no evidence that your Uncle Elijah doesn't sleep here, hanging upside down. :HOPE: Dad... was there a little boy who used to live here? :KLAUS: Come along, sweetheart. We can discuss ancient history another time. TITLE CARD & CREDITS St. Louis Cathedral :KEELIN: Love potion number nine? :FREYA: Boundary spell. Trying to protect my family against evil bastards who refuse to remain dead. Speaking of which... where were you earlier? You know it's not safe out there. :KEELIN: I was job hunting. In fact, I have an interview at Saint Theodora's Clinic in the ninth ward later. :FREYA: So, you're staying? But you... you seemed so eager to get back to your old life. What changed? :KEELIN: Well, I liked Austin. I had friends, but I also had a lot of secrets. I didn't have anyone who really knew me. And here, well, there's not much to hide. So, if it works out maybe we can celebrate? I've never done the whole Bourbon Street bacchanalia thing. :FREYA: Uh... that witch, Dominic, he's... still out there so... he wants my brothers dead. I have to find a way to put him down. :KEELIN: Yeah, right. Family first. :FREYA: Yeah. But, I mean, once I take care of it... celebration's certainly in order. Meet me for a midnight drink at Rousseau's? :KEELIN: Okay. :FREYA: Okay. St. Anne's Church :ELIJAH: That's quite a blade. :VINCENT: Elijah, now is not a good time. I'm working on witch business. :ELIJAH: Well, that would make two of us. The Ancestors are gone. We need a new strategy to keep the Hollow at bay. :VINCENT: The Ancestors are not gone. We blew up the link that allows them to access this world, but, uh, you can't kill what's already dead. :ELIJAH: So we reestablish the link. :VINCENT: That link was forged on a pact between the living and the dead. A ceremonial sacrifice... of four young women with this blade. :ELIJAH: I'm quite familiar with the Harvest ritual. Now let us begin. :VINCENT: Don't talk about what you don't understand, Elijah. Most people I know aren't too keen to give their daughters over to a sacrifice, especially when it went so poorly last time. Harvest ritual takes preparation. :ELIJAH: So, we tell them the truth. We have no choice. Demand the sacrifice. :VINCENT: I'm not demanding anything of anybody, Elijah! Look, I'm working with you because I want to defeat the Hollow. All right? I don't want to start a war with the French Quarter coven. No. The Abattoir :KLAUS: You're hosting a yard sale? :HAYLEY: I just figured while we're stuck here, I may as well work out which stuff to keep and which to donate. :KLAUS: Listen, I found Hope exploring the rubbish in the attic. She's restless. :HAYLEY: She's not restless. She's bored. Most kids her age would be at school. They'd have friends to play with. :KLAUS: Well, once Freya teaches her to hone her magic, she'll be powerful beyond measure. She won't need friends. She'll be worshiped. :HAYLEY: She doesn't want to be brshipped. She just wants someone to hold the other end of the jump rope. :KLAUS: She'll be above such things. She will have power enough to protect herself from anything. We won't have to trap her in bloody boundary spells just to keep her safe. :HAYLEY: Thank you... by the way. I know it's not in your nature to keep violence out of this house. :KLAUS: Well, we'll protect her innocence for as long as we can. You and I both know the importance of that. No one protected ours. :HAYLEY: Well... while you're here, you may as well help me go through this stuff. You might find something useful. :KLAUS: Oh, look at that. How to Defeat the Hollow: Volume One. Hidden in here amongst these old Guns N' Roses records. Oh, sweet child of mine. Rousseau's :JOSH: Whoa. :FREYA: I need a vampire to do a spell. You... just volunteered. :JOSH: Right... so, let's see, you threw my best friend into a supernatural hell world, but, sure. Let me bend over backwards and do you a favor. :FREYA: Look... we're up against a powerful, evil spirit with powerful, evil followers who's hell-bent on sacrificing my brother, as well as your dear friend, Marcel. So... are you helping or are you whining? :JOSH: If I say no, then your brothers are gonna do something totally uncool with my entrails. :FREYA: My brothers don't know I'm here. I need you to help me set a trap. I get to deal with Dominic on my terms. You get to help me keep Marcel breathing. So you in? Abandoned House :SOFYA: For a dead guy, you look awfully healthy. :DOMINIC: Only a fool would attend a Mikaelson party without a protection spell. The sister put a barrier spell over their home. It's old magic... tied to her heartbeat. :SOFYA: Great, when you break the spell, give me a call. I've got places to be. :DOMINIC: Care to share where you're going in such a hurry? :SOFYA: I will kill you. :DOMINIC: I doubt that. I don't like secrets. :SOFYA: Look, Marcel Gerard was being kept in a series of tunnels that lead out of the compound. I just got word that a shrouded body was seen being loaded into an SUV behind Rousseau's while Freya Mikaelson stood watch. :DOMINIC: So? :SOFYA: So, they're headed to Algiers. I'll intercept them and get Marcel back. :DOMINIC: It is clear to me that your feelings for him have gotten in the way of our greater mission, so I will take care of Marcel. :SOFYA: Our deal was for the Mikaelsons. Marcel is with me. :DOMINIC: Then it would appear that I've broken that deal. stabs her with the Tunde Blade. Keep that safe for me, will you? The Abattoir (Underground) :HOPE: Hi. I think this is yours. :MARCEL: Hope. I haven't seen this in a century. :HOPE: So, you're the little boy who used to live in my house. :MARCEL: Once upon a time, I lived here with your dad. :HOPE: He keeps you down here because he thinks you want to kill him. Do you? ::MARCEL: Listen, I will tell you anything you want to know. Okay? If you get me some blood from your dad's stash. :HOPE: I'm seven, not stupid. :MARCEL: Right. You know, you're also pretty courageous. Come down here and talk to a stranger. :HOPE: I'm not scared. I'm a Mikaelson witch. :MARCEL: I'll tell you what, let's start fresh, all right? It is very good to see you again, Hope Mikaelson. My name's Marcel. Josh's Loft :FREYA: Mutare seu rosto. Mutare seu rosto. Mutare seu rosto. Mutare seu rosto. Mutare seu rosto. Mutare seu rosto. Josh... Josh? Are you all right? Say something. :JOSH: I'm just... super overwhelmed by the sheer number of jokes I could make about being in this body. It is an embarrassment of really inappropriate riches. :FREYA: Okay, well, when you're done entertaining yourself, I'd love to get back to the life or death situation we're dealing with. :JOSH: Right. :FREYA: Thank you. Lay down in the circle. Now, the second Dominic sets foot in the circle, you get the hell out. Use every bit of vamp speed you got, okay? He can't do magic in the circle, but he does have a weapon strong enough to kill an Original. :JOSH: Oh, awesome. Hey, Freya, I was just thinking let's never hang out again. Like, ever. The Abattoir :HAYLEY: Elijah isn't answering his phone. :KLAUS: I'll try Freya. You might want to hold onto these. :HAYLEY: We should take more family pictures. :KLAUS: There is a reason vampires avoid photographs. :HAYLEY: Well, not everyone in this family is immortal anymore. :KLAUS: Freya being one of them. She's not picking up, either. :HAYLEY: I'm sure they're fine. They're just busy. :KLAUS: You know, this is a fool's errand. We're not gonna accomplish anything in this mess. I should be out there... :HAYLEY: Dodging an evil ghost who wants you dead? No. You're safe here. :KLAUS: Safe and entirely ineffective. :HAYLEY: Your daughter needs you... :KLAUS: My daughter needs the Hollow to be purged from this earth. :HAYLEY: Why are you yelling at me? I'm on your side. :KLAUS: 'Cause I can't be trapped here! :HAYLEY: You're not in a dungeon anymore. It's okay. :KLAUS: The water in the pipes was like nails on a chalkboard. I was starving. I could smell the blood from the people on the street above me, I could hear their heartbeats. My own mind turned against me. It was taunting me. It was relentless. The first few weeks were the worst. :HAYLEY: You're worried about Marcel. :KLAUS: No. Let him suffer. Josh's Loft :DOMINIC: Libérer à vérité à. Will someone deal with her?! What is this? :JOSH: That's a shame. Things do not look good for you. :DOMINIC: You imbecile. You have no idea what you're dealing with. :FREYA: A bit of bluster wrapped up in a protection spell. I'm unimpressed. Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: I do not like being summoned, Elijah. Oh, no. No... Elijah, what did you do? :ELIJAH: Four French Quarter witches, killed on consecrated ground, with a ceremonial blade. :VINCENT: This is not how you do it, man! There's a ceremony! Then there's a ritual! The girls got to be selected! :ELIJAH: You find a way. And then the girls will be resurrected. Delay will only serve our enemy. The Abattoir (Underground) :MARCEL: You know, I'm surprised your parents haven't stormed down here looking for you. :HOPE: My mom trusts me. :MARCEL: Yeah. But your dad's never trusted anyone in his life. :HOPE: If he took care of you when you were little, why do you hate him? What did he do to you? :MARCEL: Your dad, he raised me. He made me who I am. Now, you ask if I hate him. Well, it's hard to hate the person who made you what you are. You just end up hating yourself. The truth is I would like to hate your dad, I really would. It would make things a lot easier. But, um... you can't hate someone who you loved for so long. Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: Okay... In order to be reborn, we must have a sacrifice. In order to be reborn, we must have faith. This isn't right. This ritual is supposed to be performed by an Elder of the French Quarter. I'm not an Elder of the French Quarter. This is not my magic. :ELIJAH: You were the regent of all nine covens! My own mother, my wretched mother, recognized your mastery. And let us not forget, you were the one that was selected by the Hollow itself. So whatever your doubts, whatever our differences, your gift is irrefutable. Now, you will make this your kind of magic. Josh's Loft :FREYA: Ut non zna samo bol. It's done. I've broken through the last of his protection spells. You should leave. :JOSH: Uh, I live here. Why don't you just kill the guy and then help me clean up the two bodies that are stashed in my bathroom. Look, Freya, I'm not gonna leave you alone in here with the Hollow's High Priest of Doom. :FREYA: Why? We're not friends. I'm the evil witch who hurt Davina and still has Marcel captive, remember? :DOMINIC: Let me guess. You got questions. :FREYA: As I understand it, your overlord needs to collect four of her bones to be reborn. One of which, the Tunde Blade, you stole from my home. Where are the others? :DOMINIC: As long as I'm the only one with the answers, you can't kill me. :FREYA: Magically induced cardiac arrest. Just short of lethal. Where are the bones :DOMINIC: I don't know. :FREYA: If you won't give me what I want, then I'll have to take it. Dic mihi, hva du vet. :DOMINIC: voice Apisi. Apisi. Apisi. :FREYA: What does it mean? Tell me or I'll just kill you and ask someone else. :DOMINIC: The Apisi... they were the guardians who protected the bones in ancient times. It means nothing now. I don't have the information you want. :FREYA: Well, then, we're done here. :DOMINIC: Wait! I do know one thing. I know where that Malraux wolf is right now. Keelin. St. Theodora's Health Clinic :KEELIN: Hey, I'm just leaving the Ninth now. I'll order you a hurricane. Josh's Loft :Freya: You're lying. You don't know anything about her. :DOMINIC: I know she's important to you. And I know the way you look at her from across a crowded room. I was less than amused by your little boundary spell, so I sent my friends with instructions to kill your wolf friend. They're in the Ninth Ward now. St. Theodora's Health Clinic. St. Theodora's Health Clinic is attacked by several followers of the Hollow Josh's Loft :DOMINIC: Honestly, she might be dead already. But if you kill me, then you'll never find out where her body is. :FREYA: Where is she!? Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: Resisite chonje vos elus. I beseech you... accept this offering as a sign of our faith. :ELIJAH: What is this? What... what is this? :VINCENT: They're angry! They won't accept the sacrifice. I told you this was not my magic... They hate you, and they hate me for helping you! Davina, baby, I'm so sorry. I really need your help. Louvir. Ou fé konfyans cherche de l'aide. Ou fé konfyans cherche de l'aide Rousseau's :JOSH: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey... are you okay? :KEELIN: Yeah, fine. I'm meeting someone. :JOSH: Yeah, like a doctor? :KEELIN: A friend. Uh, tall, blond, you know, mysterious old-school kind of vibe. Did you see her come in? The Abattoir :HAYLEY: I'm gonna say good night to Hope. :KLAUS: Hayley, wait. :DOMINIC: Impressive boundary spell. Unfortunately, it only lasts as long as the witch who cast it. The Abattoir (Underground) :HOPE: Something's wrong. I have to go. :MARCEL: No, wait, Hope. It's not safe. Josh's Loft :KEELIN: No. Come on. Aah... The Abattoir :DOMINIC: Marcel is in the tunnels. Find him! The Abattoir (Underground) :MArCEL: I need you to let me out of the circle. :HOPE: I can't. My dad will be mad. :MARCEL: No, he won't. I'll keep you safe. :HOPE: I can protect myself, and my mom and dad. I'm strong enough to stop the bad guys. I'm stronger than anybody thinks. :MARCEL: Wait, Hope. I know you're strong, okay? That's how I know you can let me out of here. I need you to trust me right now. Your dad rescued me. He raised me, and I knew your mom when she was a baby. We're family. What does your mommy say about family? :HOPE: That we stick together, always and forever. :MARCEL: That's right. :MAN: He's down here. :MARCEL: Okay, look at me. Do you trust me? Josh's Loft :KEELIN: Come on! Damn it, Freya! :FREYA: Hey. :KEELIN: Hey.You're okay. :FREYA: Yeah. :KEELIN: Oh, you're okay. :FREYA: How long was I out for? :KEELIN: Freya, your heart stopped beating. :FREYA: If my heart stopped, then the boundary spell must have fallen. I have to go. :KEELIN: No, you, you can't. :FREYA: I have to. The Abattoir :DOMINIC: The Hollow is gonna have a feast tonight. We can sacrifice the whole family. Your daughter's around here somewhere, isn't she? How convenient. :KLAUS: Hope! Hope? Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: Davina, I haven't called out to you in a lot of years. Because you couldn't hear me. But I think you can hear me now. I need your help with the Ancestors. :ELIJAH: What are you doing? :VINCENT: If there's anything left of her, she can accept the sacrifice and restore the link. Davina, I need you to help me bring those girls back over here. And then you and me, we can, we can work together. I shouldn't be doing this ritual, because I lost faith in the Ancestors a long time ago, but I never once lost faith in you. Help. I know there's one good heart over there. four sacrificed girls are resurrected. The Abattoir :FREYA: Klaus? :KEELIN: Freya, it's Hayley. Her neck is broken. She'll heal. You should leave. :FREYA: I need to find my brother and my niece. :KEELIN: Well, let me help you. :FREYA: You're just getting in the way! :KEELIN: Freya... :FREYA: Leave! Please! Street :KLAUS: Marcel! :HOPE: Dad. What happened? :KLAUS: It's, uh... it's, it's paint. I made quite a mess, didn't I? :HOPE: Where's Mom? :KLAUS: She's at home, waiting for you. Are you okay? You took your bracelet off. :HOPE: Dad, don't be mad. I-I let Marcel out and he kept me safe. :KLAUS: I'm not angry, sweetheart, come here. :HOPE: Don't be angry with Marcel, either. He's my friend. Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: You are so lucky. :ELIJAH: Yes. We were. :VINCENT: Elijah, let me ask you a question. Do you remember at all what it's like to be a human being? :ELIJAH: Not really. :VINCENT: 'Cause you just put four little girls' lives at risk. :ELIJAH: I'm trying, Vincent. Now, whatever happened tonight, we prevented the city from being destroyed. :VINCENT: What happens if what we did didn't work tonight? :ELIJAH: It did. But now we have an ally against the Hollow. :VINCENT: Yeah, Elijah. sniffles You are an infection on my city. You have absolutely no virtue and you have no value, here or wherever it is that you decide to drag yourself next. I feel so sorry for that little girl, that she's got to be raised in a household with a punk like you. And I'm gonna be praying for her soul. Because I know you ain't got one. Elijah. The Abattoir :KLAUS: Is she asleep? She was quiet when we walked home. :HAYLEY: She didn't exactly buy your story about paint on your hand. :KLAUS: When I think about the horror she must have witnessed when Marcel killed those men, it just... :HAYLEY: No. She didn't see anything, actually. Marcel swept her away before she could even understand what was going on. He told her to close her eyes and sing. :KLAUS: She called him her friend. :FREYA: Rough day at the office? :ELIJAH: Vincent restored the link to the Ancestors. We now have the means to put the Hollow back in its cage. So, how was your day? :FREYA: Dominic had the name of a werewolf bloodline: Apisi. They were entrusted to be the guardians of a bone, like Hayley's family. I've been tracking the lineage and the last of the modern family died a couple years ago, under dubious circumstances. :ELIJAH: Tyler Lockwood. So the bones are in Mystic Falls. Lafayette Cemetery :JOSH: What the hell happened? :VINCENT: Josh, you ain't supposed to be here, man. :JOSH: Yeah, vamp in witch territory, I know. I come to see her anyway, all the time. Now what happened to her grave? :VINCENT: I needed help, so I... I made a sacrifice to the Ancestors. :JOSH: What? I... I thought the Ancestors were the bad guys. :VINCENT: Yeah, Josh, we need power if we're gonna contain the Hollow, so I called in some help from one of our old friends and she came through for us, once again. :JOSH: You felt her? :VINCENT: Yeah, Josh, I felt her. And it's gonna be different this time. I made her the gatekeeper for all the Ancestral magic that we got here in this city. So right now, Davina Claire is the most important ally that we got. Marcel's Penthouse :MARCEL: If you came to fight, it ain't gonna end well for you. :KLAUS: I didn't come to fight. You told her to close her eyes and to sing. I used to say that when you were young. :MARCEL: Yeah, well, she's a better listener than I was. You didn't tell her. About our history. :KLAUS: Right, yeah. How dare I deny my daughter the heartwarming tale of the boy I loved as a son... :MARCEL: That is now the man you hate enough to keep locked in your basement. :KLAUS: Yeah, but the thing is, we're not men, are we, Marcellus? We're monsters. And I intend to protect my daughter from that truth for as long as I can. :MARCEL: I knew you were a monster from the moment I met you. Now, I may not have known you were a vampire, but I knew you. :KLAUS: The Hollow wants us dead. And it will tear through anyone to get what it wants. It doesn't matter who. Elijah, Hayley, Hope. I won't let it take them. And I won't let it take you. The only chance we have to survive is if we work together. Street :KEELIN: Freya? I assume your family's all right. I don't usually expect a thank you when I save lives, but getting kicked out of your house sucked. :FREYA: There wasn't time. :KEELIN: To be a decent person? :FREYA: I'm not a decent person, Keelin. You have to know that by now. I am ruthless and callous and vicious when it comes to defending my family. That is who I am. And you know, I didn't care before... It doesn't matter. We're done here. :KEELIN: Excuse me? Done? :FREYA: I got distracted today. I was worried about you and I made a mistake that could have cost lives. And that can't happen again. There's no reason for us to see each other anymore, Keelin. Stay in New Orleans. My brothers will keep an eye on you. :KEELIN: To keep me alive? :FREYA: Yeah. :KEELIN: If that's what you want, fine. But you should know that when I saw you lying there today, I was terrified. And all I could think about was how I wish I had told you the truth. You are the reason I wanted to stay in New Orleans, Freya. You make me feel understood. Known. And there's always gonna be a spell to do or an enemy to fight. But when that is all finished, you deserve someone who gets you. I hope you find it. :FREYA: Keelin. The Abattoir places a photo of herself as a baby on a nightstand and climbs into bed next to Hope. Abandoned House :THE HOLLOW: Do you know who I am? The Ancestors have returned. Even now, their power seeks me out. They would drive me back into their darkness. But I won't let them. You will give me a safe place to hide. END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season Four Category:Episode Transcripts